What is this all about
by Rina-frienz
Summary: what happen to Hiei? he turned to be polite ningen? Will he turn back to what into a youkai? oh no , a enemy(who is he) of kurama is back and he fall in love with Hiei. he kidnapped Hiei To rescue hiei , the enemy had a condition? what is it?
1. Default Chapter

What is this all about?!  
  
"Shuuichi.. .. I need to talk to you about something." "Sorry ..ar.your name is ..?" " Hiei." " Oh , now I remember , Hiei is your name." "Sorry, I always have problems  
  
remembering your name." "It is ok." said Hiei. "So , Hiei does you have to tell me?" asked Shuuichi. " oh. it is nothing much , I will be leaving here for awhile ." " When will you be back?' " Not sure yet, take care of yourself when I am not around." " If you have any problems , you can easily reach Yusuke or Kuwabara as I have told them to take care of you ." " Don't worry so much Hiei-san , I am a adult too." "Leave without worry, *ni-chan!"  
  
" Hn." said Hiei walking towards the door. " Shuuichi , I would prefer you saying my name instead of calling me as ni- chan." Said Hiei before closing the door behind him.  
  
" NI-CHAN!" Hiei could hear the word behind the door. Hiei sighed and left the house on the way to Yusuke's ramen store .  
  
'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''  
  
"ohayo , Hiei-chan!" said a smiling Keiko to Hiei "Hn. " Hiei reply as usual. "Yusuke , Hiei-chan is here." "Coming!!" shouted Yusuke from somewhere in the store. " Hi Hiei, so how is Kurama?" " Not getting any much better since last week." " All I get is the teasing from him and I really can not stand any much longer with this!" " Why must I pretend to be his brother anyway?" " Why couldn't it be you all that idiot (Kuwabara) ." " Could you state a reason behind this arrangement!" " Do I need to say more, you two are the best friend and partners ." " So, you can handle him well enough." " that's what Kuwaraba and I had concluded."  
  
" Hn.. stupid reasoning." Murmured Hiei. " What did you say?" asked Yusuke . " Nothing.. " Alright , so what makes you coming here today, anyway?" " I will be leaving for Makai for sometime .So Kurama will be under the care of you and the carrot-head." "NANI!" " I will be busy in the store , I will need to wash the dishes , do the cooki..OUCH" Yusuke could not finish as he was being hit by Keiko. "What nonsense , you are not as busy as you have said ." said Keiko with her hands on her hips. (Turning back to Hiei)  
  
"Of course kurama will be fine with us just leave it to us." said a confident Keiko. " I hope he could remember something about himself when I come back." Said hiei turning his back and left in a flash .  
  
" Keiko are you are about this , though Kurama is not an irritating person but I heard from Hiei that when he starts all the questioning, one could turns psycho within a day." " Don't worry so much Yusuke, anyway even the person that will be turing psycho will be you and Kuwaraba." " Nani?" " Didn't you know ?" " I will be leaving the store to you while I will be visiting my aunt in America!" " NANI!" " Then why did you accept helping Hiei!" " Well, both of them are your friends ,isn't it?" " Helping friends when they are in need is what you should!"  
  
"Oh! Didn't you say about you being busy with the dishes and the cooking?" "Maybe you should be busy with your own things then, I shall not bother you." Said Keiko getting off the apron and went walking out of the place.  
  
" Where are you going, Keiko?" " Getting ready for my trip to America! " What about the store?" " You are really leaving all the jobs to me?" shouted Yusuke.  
  
Keiko stops her pace and went walking back to Yusuke. " I knew that you will not be so merciless to me ." " Actually , I had wanted to take some money from you to go shopping.' " I heard that America will be snowing so I need some money to but winter clothes." Said a Keiko smiling to Yusuke."  
  
"N.A.N.I!" fainted Yusuke "Wake up , Yusuke my money!!" shaking Yusuke by the collar  
  
At the moment , on top of a tree..  
  
"Could I really trust them to take care of Kurama?" sigh hiei  
  
Ending of chapter 1  
  
Author note: Hope to get reviews from you all to improve !! 


	2. Solution

The solution  
  
Hiei went to Mukuro's place as she wanted to see Hiei for some matters. "What does that person wanted me to do this time?" wondered Hiei.  
  
"Mukuro-sama , Hiei is here ." " Send him in then." Said Mukuro. "Hiei ,you are finally here." Said Mukuro seeing Hiei appearing at the door . "So what if I am really here, you called for me , isn't it?"  
  
"Hn. your attitude is still the same , no changes at all." "Stop beating around the bush, get to the point." "Well , I heard that kurama had lost his memories. Isn't it?" "Hn.. so.?" "Actually, the reason I had sent for you today, is to tell you the way of getting back his memories." "NANI .. you got the solution ,why didn't you said that earlier!"said Hiei getting irritated. " I really can't stand being with Kurama a second more ." " So what is the reaon behind that??" " Because.. Stop changing the subject, tell me the solution" ( thinking that if he tell Mukuro that Kurama had been calling him ni-chan for almost 2 weeks , she will surely laugh till her head fall)  
  
" Alright, I shall tell you the solution then," " Get to Jeka ." " You know the way there don't you." " Hn.of course I do ,I am not like the carrot-head (Kuwabara) getting lost everytime when he reached Makia"( Sorry to those who are fans of Kuwabara) " Then find a plant with a odd shape of a vase ." After that , gets its sap and cook with the hair from the person closest to kurama like his ningen parents or his friends that will bring back his memories ." " Will it works?" " Not sure but that another hope of getting his memories back." Said Mukuro looking outside the window."  
  
" Alright then , I shall be leaving ." " Before that Hiei." " NANI ! " " Just to inform you not to drink anything from any pond there!"  
  
" Hn..why is that so." " Nothing .just don't want my heir to change into a girl that's all." " NANI ( AGAIN) ." " From what I heard the ponds there were cursed millions year ago, if a guy drinks the water from the pond he will change into a girl and get his memories lost and being turn into a normal ningen .but if it is a girl who drinks the water it will be the opposite of it!" ".... ( Hiei)"  
  
"I will be careful about it." "Then off you go ,Hiei ." "Last word from me ..be careful ." said Mukuro seriously .  
  
But Hiei is not there to hear it , he was already on his way to Jeka which is deep inside a forest to find the plant . What Hiei didn't know is that someone is already there in Jeka setting traps for Hiei to fall in. What traps were being set up and who is the person that wanted the life of Hiei.( though we know that Hiei had lot's of enemies but this person is strange but close to Hiei .... Who will it be?)  
  
End of Chapter 2..  
  
Author notes: well that's the finishing of the 2 chapter .For those are who wonder the reason that makes Kurama lost his memories that will be coming out soon and explained by Kurama himself!! So see ya ( More reviews plssssss) 


	3. The fight

The Fight  
  
Hiei was on his way to Jeka which was deep into the forest .Jeka was also a place full of youkai where danger was everywhere. Hiei was on top of a tree looking around for the plant which had an odd shape of a vase. Hiei could not find any plants but only grass and weeds. Hiei also found a pond not far from him. "This is the pond that can change one gender ." thought Hiei. "Nothing special except for the color of the water." Hiei went closer to the pond to have a better vision of the pond. Sure enough , the color of the pond was very different . It had a mixture of green and blue with a bit of yellow in the middle. It made the pond looked unique and grand.  
  
All of sudden , Hiei felt a strong ki nearby .He turned and saw someone on top of a tree not far away. "So, what is a "Forbidden Child" doing here in the middle of a Jeka." the youkai asked. "Whois out there ,no hiding is needed , come out now! " shouted Hiei "What if I don't want to come out , what can you do to me." "A forbidden Child like you can't fight against superior Nakao." "Nakao ?"  
  
"Sure enough , how would a 'forbidden Child' remember Nakao, a youkai who had been almost killed by YOU a few years ago." "I remembered , Nakao the youkai who stole my katana." Hiei said. "I thought you were dead years ago after I gave you that fatal stab." "Indeed , I was injured badly but I was saved by a friend of mine ." "It took me fours to recover , during those years I had been thinking of how to get you killed every single days." " SO I had my trainings from dawn to dusk." 'So, you had been training during those years." "Let's see what was the results of those trainings you had done. "But I think you had no chance of wining me." "HA! We shall see after this fight."said the youkai.  
  
After saying those words , Nakao jumped off the tree and charged towards Hiei with a sword in his hand." Hiei could avoid most of his attacks, Since Nakao was only an Class B youkai. Nakao was badly injured from the attacks made by Hiei but still he continued the fight. You better give up before you are dead in this forest, it will be a pity to dirty this nice place." " What did you say!" "Just some advise from me" Nakao was really angry with Hiei's words , he fought with Hiei to his fullest ability after that those words from Hiei Once again, Hiei won this fight with a stab towards Nakao's heart . Nakao dropped down dead but was still breathing. Hiei thought Nakao was dead and went towards him. "Listen to my advise next time but I think there won't be a next time."  
  
Suddenly, Nakao hand reached out to pull Hiei's leg , Hiei was taken back and slipped towards onto some plants. Those plants turned out to be flesh-eating Vincx. Hiei tried his best to avoid them but one of the *Vincx was fast enough and bit on Hiei's flesh. Hiei used his katana and killed it .But out of accident, he stepped over the plant's vines and he nearly fall into the pond. Hiei was relieved of not falling into the pond but did not notice that some Vinxs were reaching out to bite him. T o avoid those plants, Hiei moved one step back without thinking and fall right into the pond with a loud "Splash"  
  
Author Note : Well that's the end of chapter 3. In the next chapter , Yusuke was asked to look for Hiei and what would he find? I think you all should know! * Vinx --- the name of the plant 


	4. The Search

ThE SeArCh  
  
KnOck! Knock!  
  
Mukuro looked up from what she was doing. "Come in." said Mukuro In came one of her guard. "What is it?" asked Mukuro "Mukuro-sama, Raizan's son and an orange head guy were outside asking to see Hiei-sama. "Then you should be bringing him to see Hiei, not me." "Can't you see I am busy with all these documents" said Mukuro angrily. Sensing the ki of Mukuro rising, the guard did not want himself to be killed, tried to explain. "But.. but Mukuro-sama , Hiei-sama is not around." All these works made me forget that Hiei had gone to Jeka." said Mukuro. "Send them to my office now." said Mukuro sitting back on her chair. "HAI."  
  
The guard rushed out of the door. "Where's Hiei?" wondered Mukuro.  
  
"WHERE HAD THAT GUARD GONE TO?" shouted Kuwabara who had enough of waiting. "Can't you just shut up!" said Yusuke in a annoyed tone. "Why should I listen to you!" Kuwabara shouted out again. "IF YOU WANT TO BE KILLED BY MUKURO , PLEASE CONTINUE TO SHOUT!" "OPSS.." Kuwabara stopped all his shouting when he finally remember that he was he Mukuro's territory. Just then, the guard came running to them.  
  
"Gomen, for waiting. Mukuro is expecting the both of you." said the guard. "Ikimashou, Kuwabara." The guard led them to Mukuro's office.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Mukuro-sama" "Konnichiwa to the both of you." reply Mukuro.  
  
"From what I know, the both of you are here to look up for Hiei" said Mukuro. "HAI, we need him for another mission." answered Yusuke. "Sorry to say but he is not around at the moment." "Nani" But I thought he had come here last week as Mukuro-sama had called for him." "He left for Jeka last week." said Mukuro sipping her tea. "JEKA??" said a blur Kuwabara. "Hey Urameshi, aren't we going there to look for that youkai, Kota?" whispered kuwabar to Yusuke "Hn.. so Hiei is also there."  
  
"So the two of you are going to Jeka?" asked Mukuro. "Hai" "Then, maybe he two of you could help me find Hiei and at the same time asking Hiei to help the both of you captured that youkai." "That sound nice." thought Yusuke. "But what is Hiei doing in Jeka?" asked Yusuke. "He went there to look for a plant with a odd shape of a vase." said Mukuro. "Wha't that for?" asked Kuwabara "That plant could bring back kurama's memories." reply Mukuro.  
  
"Domo Mukuro-sama, for telling us where Hiei is." said Yusuke. "We should get going now." said Yusuke. "Before leaving, had Koenma told you two about the ponds in Jeka?" "Ponds?" asked Kuwabara with a blur look. "Iie, Koenma had not say anything about that." replied Yusuke. "Beware of ponds in Jeka, those ponds could change the gender of one and letting one to lose their memories." Said Mukuro standing up. "NANI!!!" shouted the both of them. "I will be bashing Koenma after this mission." Said Yusuke "Count me in." said Kuwabara "Get going, then."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After the trip to Mukuro's place, Yusuke and Kuwabara left for Jeka.  
  
"WHERE IS THAT JEKA?" shouted Kuwabara. "HOW SHOULD I KNOW, THAT KOENMA JUST TOLD ME TO FOLLOW THIS MAP?"  
  
"Let's get some rest!" said Yusuke who can't stand the heat anymore. "GREAT!" cheered Kuwabara. Resting under a tree, Kuwabara saw a plant. "Urameshi, isn't this plant the one that could bring back the memories of Kurama?" said Kuwabara holding the plant. "WHAT LUCK ~! THIS IS THE PLANT!"  
  
"Now we just had to find Hiei and captured back that youkai named Kota." said Yusuke putting the plant in his pocket.  
  
"HEY, ARE THE TWO OF YOU SENT TO CAPTURE ME?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara turned around and saw Kota in person. "Kota! Give in, you can't fight against us." shouted Yusuke.  
  
To the surprise of Yusuke, Kota just kneeled on the ground without a sound. "Please bring me back to the reikai, I deserve to be punished." said Kota. "Hey Kuwabara, is my sight and hearing fooling me." "That youkai was kneeling down and was pleading us to bring him back to Reikai to be judged. Asked Yusuke rubbing both his eyes and ears.  
  
"I think both our ears and eyes are not fooling us." said Kuwabara who had finally found his voice.  
  
"Please before bringing back to Reikai, could the both of you have a look at that girl over there." pleads Kota.  
  
Looking over to the place Kota was pointing to, Yusuke saw an unconscious girl lying on the ground. He went over and carried the girl back to where Kuwabara and Kota was. "What is the relationship of the both of you." asked Kuwabara. "Friends.. She talked to me about the good and bad which finally made me realize what I did in the past were all wrong." "She made me want to change for the better." "So, I decide to give in when I saw the both of you." "Let's head back to Koenma's office." said Kuwabara.  
  
On the way back to Reikai....  
  
"Yusuke, don't you find this girl familiar?' asked Kuwabara. "Iie ..Kuwabara, you are in trouble." laughed Yusuke. "NANI???" wondered Kuwabara. "You like this girl!" I shall tell Yukina!" "BAka, I just say she looked familiar .when did I say I like her!!!!!" "HAHAHA..Kuwabara is scared!" laughed Yusuke.  
  
"Baka, if you continue with your nonsense.. I shall.I shall...tell Keiko that you carried a girl that you don't even know." "Baka, don't tell Keiko, or I will be bash up by.." "HAHAHa...who is the one who is scared now?!"  
  
"Baka! I will bash you up afterwards." shouted Yusuke to Kuwabara who was a distance away from him.  
  
"Careful with the girl." said Kota who saw from a distance that Yusuke was carrying the girl roughly.  
  
*Kota's hands were tied up and Kuwabara was looking after him.  
  
"Yusuke is scared of Keiko!" shouted Kuwabara loudly. "Shut up!" shouted Yusuke. With that, Yusuke threw a stone to Kuwabara. Kuwabara dodged the stone but it hit Kota instead.  
  
"Caaaaareefullll" said Kota He fainted after that.  
  
"See what you had done, Urameshi!" said Kuwabara looking at Kota. "Carry him ,Kuwabara." Said Yusuke. "NANI!!" "Then what are you expecting, I can't be carrying two person at the same time." reason Yusuke  
  
Kuwabara had no choice but carried Kota. "Why are you carrying a girl while a carry this heavy person." Grumbled Kuwabara. "Jealous again?" teased Yusuke. "BAKA!" CHotto matte, did we forget anyone?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"HIEI!!" shouted the both of them.  
  
"What should we do??" asked Yusuke. "Get back to Koenma's place first; we can't be carrying these two youkai around to search for that shrimp." "Then, that's decided we get back to Reikai first!" shouted Yusuke.  
  
Both of them hurried their way back to Koenma's place. But none of them realize that a surprise is waiting for them....  
  
Author's note: Sorry for all the grammars and spellings!' SO how is it? I know that the part where the youkai just give in without a fight but that's just how my fic goes .sorry again to those who think that it is some how strange and weird. Feel free to review for this fic ;) Hope you all will be looking forward for the next chapter of "What is this all about"...... 


	5. The ningen

THE NINGEN  
  
@ Back at Koenma's place@  
  
"We are back!" Yusuke said "Where is Kuwabara?" asked a worried Koenma "He is on the way." Yusuke answered Koenma rushed to him and said, "I thought that the both of you had fallen into the." Koenma stopped his talking. "Continue Koenma-sama, I had to listen attentively to what you had to say." Yusuke said "Err. nothing much, just hope that the two of you did not fall into the.err.. holes in Jeka." Koenma said delightfully. 'Then.?" "Glad that the both of you are safe and sound, I heard the holes there are deep and big." Koenma went back to his seat and continue, "One could die from falling into such holes!"  
  
"Koenma-sama , you are right but I had seen only a pathetic one." "But had you seen a hole with water in it and the colours of the water is so unique, Koenma-sama?' "He..he, iie. Must be the rain, they had fill the holes with water. Yusuke started laughing. Koenma laughed along. "HAHA. NOT FUNNING KOENMA-SAMA!!" Yusuke exclaimed Koenma sensing some danger said, "then what are you laughing, yusuke?" "I am laughing at a person who can still laugh when he is going to be dead!"  
  
Yusuke started chasing Koenma round the room! "STOP CHASING YUSUKE!" "HOW COULD I STOP, MY BRAIN IS TELLING ME TO KILL YOU?" "YOU NEED T O TELL ME WHY YOU ARE KILLING ME!!" "OK, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THE PONDS IN JEKA." "I FORGOT ABOUT IT" "FORGET! MAYBE SOME BEATINGS COULD CURE YOUR FORGETNESS."  
  
Yusuke caught koenma and pinned him down on floor. Just as Yusuke was going to hit Koenma the door flew open.  
  
Standing in the door way was Kuwabara "YUSUKE! "Why is did you leave this two for me to carry!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"Cool down Kuwabara, if you need some sand bag for beating, we got one here!" Yusuke said pointing his finger towards Koenma. "NANI! When did I become a sandbag." "From the day you forgot to tell us about the ponds in Jeka!" Yusuke answered. "Hn. Yusuke stopped talking about all the rubbish." Kuwabar called out "We got some beatings to do!" Kuwabara said The two approached Koenma slowly. "Hey, the two of you can't beat me!" "Why is it so!?" "I am in charge of here, furthermore I am a GOD!" "Oh! I nearly forget about it, what should we do Yusuke?' Kuwabara asked "Hn..we shall.continue to have our revenge!" "We will get punishments!" Kuwabara started to get worry "Talk about that later, I got some business to do now." Said Yusuke holding Koenma's collar.  
  
"Yusuke Kota had woke up!" "Is it? Too bad, I shall settle the score later, Koenma-sama!"  
  
Koenma was relieved. He went back to his seat.  
  
"Koenma-sama, this is Kota the youkai you had sent us to capture." "GUARDS, send Kota to the prison."  
  
"Then who is that ningeni?" Yusuke who was trying to wake up the youkai said, 'Not sure, we found her by the tree in Jeka." "But she looks familiar." Koenma said "See Yusuke, I told you she looked familiar." "Then tell me who she is." Kuwabar shrugged his shoulder and said, "How should I know, I only said she looks familiar, when did I say I know her."  
  
"Look, she is regaining." Sure enough the youkai had regained her conscious. But she looked scared being in a stange place.  
  
"Wh..ere am i?"asked the youkai "You are in my office, there's nothing to be afraid." The ningen nodded her head. "Can you tell me, what's your name?" "I . I had no name!"  
  
You don't even know your own name." Kuwabara asked. "Iie." she answered. "Then what are we going to do, koenma." Kuwabara asked  
  
Just then, something caught Kuwabara's attention. "What is that around your neck." "I could show you," The girl took down the necklace from her neck. That shocks all of them.  
  
"Err.Yusuke isn't that the necklace Yukina gave that shrimp during Christmas last year."asked Kuwabara.  
  
"That's the necklace; Hiei opened it up infront of us." "Then why is it with her." asked Kuwabara. Everyone turned their visions towards the ningen.  
  
"Had hiei turned into a ningen?" Yusuke whispered to Koenma "Maybe, he had." Koenma said. "the ponds there could change gender of one and made one forgets everything even their memories."  
  
"What should we do?" Yusuke asked seriously "WE are not sure if she is really Hiei, all we could do is to wait for couples of day. Hiei may turn up that shows this girl had went to Jeka accidentally. l "I am sure, she is not Hiei."Kuwabara said confidently. "How would you know?" "She did not had any katana, that's something Hiei won't lose." "That's right." Koenma nodde in agreement. "Arr..excuse me, everyone turned their attention back to the girl again. "Can anyone of you throw this away for me, I don't know where did I got his from." The girl asked.  
  
With that, she took something out from her shirt.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara legs went weak. Koenma could do nothing but signed "That really shows that she is Hiei. Koenma said.  
  
"What had I done?" wondered the girl looking at the three people in front of her.  
  
'I had only asked them to throw away this Katana." the girl said looking at the katana she is holding.  
  
Author's note: Sorry again for spelling and grammars mistakes.  
Reviews! That would be needed for me to think of the next chapter.  
For the next few chapters it will be. kurama having his memories back.  
And oh my god, Hiei is going to school??  
  
About whether Hiei should be with Kurama or Leon.  
Results r not out yet, so vote for ur favorites. 


End file.
